Ava
by weFBI-0304
Summary: Not good at em so I'm not gonna write one. Just read it. This is my first fan fic so if I suck I am automatically excused lol
1. Chapter 1

Ava

Date: August 7, 2003

Disclaimer: In a perfect little world, Dana Scully and Fox Mulder would only own each other, but this is the real world and they belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century FOX…….not me. L

By: weFBI_0304

Summary: Not good at 'em so I'm not gonna write one. 

Please R&R! Don't be _too_ harsh. This is my first X-Files fic.

Chapter One *** 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dana Scully walked out of the elevator and down the hall, stopping at the coffee pot at the corner. She was tired and wished that she could've just stayed in her bed and slept all day. She had stayed up all night because of a recurring nightmare about a little girl with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She had been standing beside Scully who was lying in a bed. The girl was saying something but Scully could not hear her. The girl placed her hand on Scully's stomach and she began to morph into different people, that was when Scully woke up. She had tried to go back to sleep, but the nightmare kept haunting her. She shook the thoughts away with a shake of her head as she made her way to the office with two cups of coffee in her hands.

" Hey, Scully," Mulder said as she entered the doorway. He looked up at her from a file and gave her a little grin.

" Hi," she said, returning his grin with a small smile. She handed him a cup of coffee and he took it from her, noticing how tired she looked.

" You okay?" he asked, his face a look of concern.

" I'm fine. Just didn't get too much sleep last night. That's all," she said, settling down at her area of the small office. 

" Why not?" he asked, now more curious than concerned.

" It's nothing, Mulder. Nothing. Just forget it, okay?" she said looking at him. He raised his hands as if to back off.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you alone," he said to her, still curious.

" Thank you," she said, happy he was giving up. " You got another case?" she asked, taking a sip of the warm liquid in her Styrofoam cup.

" Yup. Portland, Oregon. Three murders in the last three days. All women, all with their throats slit," he said as he set up the projector. 

" And this is an X-file because…" she said, tilting her head forward slightly as she raised her left eyebrow. 

" There were no points of entry. Nothing. No fingerprints, no unscrewed vents, like I said nothing," he pressed the button on the control and the screen in front of the projector lit up with a picture of a blonde haired woman dressed in her pajamas. Her throat was slit and there was dried blood surrounding the wound. She was lying in a field full of tall grass. 

" Karen Sanders. Age 26," he said pressing the button once again. The next photo showed another blonde haired woman also lying in field with her pajamas on. Her throat was slit, too.

" Amanda Greene. Age 25," for the last time, he pressed the button and the screen showed yet again another blonde haired woman with her throat slit. Something was different though. The way she looked. So young.

Mulder turned to Scully. " Michele Morrison. Age 19," he said. A sad expression plastered his face as he said the girl's age to Scully.

" Oh my god. That's terrible," she said, shock in her eyes. It was always so sad when someone so young died, worse yet, when they were murdered. " Looks like we're going to Portland. Did you schedule the flight?" she asked him.

" Yeah. We leave tomorrow at…11:10. I'm gonna go pack so I guess I'll see you later?" he said questioningly, reaching for his coat by the door.

" Yeah." She said, doing the same.

"Okay. See 'ya, Scully," Mulder said, giving her one of those goofy 'Mulder'.

" See 'ya, Mulder," she said smiling back.

" You want me to pick you up or…" he trailed off, motioning for her to choose.

" Yeah, I guess you could pick me up. Meet you in an hour?" she asked him, grabbing some paperwork off of her desk.

" Sounds good to me. See 'ya in an hour, Scully," he said walking out of the office. 

" Bye," she called as he walked to the elevator down the hall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter 2** ***

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" Please fasten your seatbelts for the plane is now landing and we may experience some small turbulence. Thank you and have a nice day," the annoying cheery flight attendant said into the microphone. Mulder and Scully did as they were told and buckled their seatbelts.


	2. Chapter 2

Ooooh! I redid Chapter 1 so I dunno if it came up or anything. I made some corrections. Just wanted to let you know! J

I'm starting Chapter 2 all over again just to let you people know. And thank you to anyone who was nice enough to review the first chapter of my fic. Oh, also I'm changing the case from being in Portland, Oregon to California. I'm sorry to the person who sent me a review saying that's where they lived. I think your name was bevfank or something. I just felt like it was too weird to have going back to Oregon after their very first case. They were in Oregon right? I know, I know. What a horrible question for a diehard X-Files fan to ask. See what insomnia does to you? It rots your brain out until you can't remember your own name. lol Well, I just wanted to clear a few things up. 

Ava 

****

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

****

**Chapter 2** ***

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Scully was walking around her apartment looking for last minute things that she needed. ' Where the hell is my toothbrush,' she thought to herself as she entered the bathroom. 'Oh, there it is.' She plucked the toothbrush out from behind her toothpaste, not even thinking of looking there in the first place. 'What is wrong with me?' she thought. 'I'm going nuts. Can't even find my own toothbrush,' suddenly there was loud, banging knock at her door. 

" Mulder," she said to herself, still holding the toothbrush. She walked out to the door, looking through the peephole just in case. Too many times people have broken into her apartment. Yep, it was Mulder. She opened the door and greeted him with a little smile.

" Hi," she said, stepping back so that he could enter. " I'll be ready in a minute," she told him as she closed the door.

" Okay," he said. He settled himself down on the couch and waited for Scully to finish packing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" I swear if that annoying ditsy flight attendant hits me with that cart again, I'm going to shoot her," Scully said angrily. Mulder looked at her and chuckled.

" It's not funny. I'm trying to get some rest and that stupid cart keeps hitting my elbow," she said, giving him her infamous death glare.

" It isn't funny. You're right Scully. Here, switch seats with me," he offered.

" Okay. Are you sure?" she said as she got up.

" Yes," he said simply, settling down in her chair.

" Thank you," she said him a small smile as she closed her eyes.

" Don't mention it," and before he knew it, both of them had dosed off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" Please fasten your seatbelts for the plane is now landing and we may experience some small turbulence. Thank you and have a nice day," the annoying cheery flight attendant said into the microphone.

" Scully, Scully. Wake up," Mulder shook her gently.

" Mmm," she said really meaning to say 'What?' " What?" she said to him sleepily.

" The plane is landing," he said as he fastened his seatbelt.

" Okay," and she did the same.

" Do you feel better," he asked her.

" Yeah," she admitted. " But I was fine in the first place." Mulder turned to her and rolled his eyes. She couldn't help but give him the smallest hint of a smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Scully pulled off the latex gloves and threw them in the garbage along with her scrubs. She had autopsied all three of the bodies and found that there were lacerations around the wrists and ankles. There were signs of struggle all around the body and she could tell that they had been beaten before he slit their throats and left. There were no fingerprints or fabric threads on the body either. She let out a sigh and thought about how she couldn't wait to get back to the motel and take a shower…and eat. Food. She was hungry. She hadn't had anything to eat since her breakfast that morning.

" Boo," Mulder said from the doorway of the room she was in.

" Oh, hi," she said covering her mouth from a yawn.

" Whadidya find?" he asked perching himself on a nearby counter.

" Well…" she started. " There were lacerations on their wrists and ankles; there were no fingerprints, no fabric threads. After that, pretty much nothing," she said. She tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes. " What did you find?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

" I spoke to the college girl's roommate, Alley Baker. She said that she was asleep and so was Michele Morrison but, she didn't hear anything. She didn't realize she was gone until she got up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. She looked everywhere for her and decided to wait until the morning. She called the police and they went looking for her and well, they found her," he said to her. He noticed how tired she was.

" C'mon. I'll take 'ya back to the motel and we can order in, watch a movie, the works," he said to her, giving her the puppy dog face.

"Okay," she said, actually relieved that he had offered.

" Let's go."

Scully stepped out of the shower and wrapped a dry towel around her body. She glanced at herself in the mirror quickly before exiting the bathroom. She walked over to her suitcase and she heard the connecting door open. She looked over and saw Mulder had his hand covering his eyes.

" You decent?" he asked.

" Yes," she answered him, looking through her suitcase.

" Okay," he walked over and sat down on her bed. " You want Chinese?"

" Okay, that sounds good," she said as she headed toward the bathroom once again with her pajamas. 

" The usual?" 

" Yeah. Can we get white rice, too?"

" Uh huh. Anything else?"

" Nope," she walked out of the bathroom with a towel on her head. She sat down on the bed next to him. He got up and searched for a phonebook. Once he found one, he called up the Chinese place closest to the motel and ordered. Scully moved over on the bed so that she was laying down and she reached for the remote control. She flicked on the TV and immediately began channel surfing. She stopped it on a movie and watched it until the food arrived.

" Mmmm. Smells good," she said as Mulder brought the takeout bags over to the bed. They arranged everything so that it was easy to reach and looked for a movie to watch on the television.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

This finishes in Chapter 3. Sorry. I'm tired and my fingers are cramping. L I'll give you Chappy 3 soon. I promise! Reviews are rewarded with…I dunno what they're rewarded with, but they are rewarded! J Make me happy so that I write more!


	3. Chapter 3sort of

_Hi friends! lol Sorry, I've been in outer space for the past few days. Insomnia has gotten the better of me *::::*sighs*::::*.! Oh! I was thinking of deleting this story and rewriting everything 'cause right now, I think it sucks. If you have any pointers or just wanna tell me that you think it would be a good idea to delete it and start all over again, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE e-mail me!!! I love e-mail!!! I have Chapter 3 waiting but I decided not to post it yet just in case everyone else thought I should delete the story. So as soon as I hear from you people I will do as I am told! Thanks for reading and let me know!_

_Luv ya,_

_Skyla 3 _

__


End file.
